Who Spiked The Milk?
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: Yoru gets drunk and ends up revealing more than Ikuto wanted him to at a party. AMUTO FOREVER!


Here's my first Shugo Chara! fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Shugo Chara! Nor do I own the song used in this story.

Sum: Yoru gets drunk and ends up revealing more than Ikuto wanted him to at a party. AMUTO FOREVER!

* * *

"Who Spiked The Milk?"

Amu was wondering why she had agreed to come over to Utau's place for a party.

'_Oh right, because Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia said they wanted to come…plus they were tired of staying in the house._'

So here she was, sitting on a couch, sipping at a glass of Coke.

"How are you Amu-chi?"

"Fine Yaya."

After the Easter/embryo incident and freeing Ikuto, the gang had become good friends with the Tsukiyomi siblings. It has been two years since then, everyone finding someone to love. Even Tadase had managed to find a nice girl after Amu had turned him down. A party was being held to celebrate, courtesy of Utau and Ikuto, mostly Utau since she still lived with their mother, Ikuto finding his own place. But she didn't want to see a certain perverted cat.

'_What I wouldn't give to leave before…!_'

"Yo."

Speaking of the devil, there he was, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, AKA Amu's crush.

"Any of you see Yoru? He went off for a glass of milk, but he hasn't come back."

Amu was just about to answer when they all heard a loud…

"NNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The little cat chara was flying around, screaming like a loon.

"What the hell Yoru!"

"Ahh! There's my little (hic) owner! Nya~ How are you doing (hic) Ikuto?"

"Yoru…are you drunk?"

"NOPE! But I have to admit that milk Utau gave me tasted (hic) weird, Nyaa~"

Ikuto turned to glare at his sister, who was watching the little cat, amused by the cat chara's antics.

"Don't look at me…I didn't do anything."

Just when Ikuto was about to reprimand Utau, they all turned to look at the snack table after hearing an audible splash. Yoru was laughing his head off as he swam in the punch bowl, splashing the fruit punch at Kukai, who was taking a picture of the chara.

"Yoru! Get out of the punch!" Ikuto yelled as he made to grab his chara.

"You're no fun (hic) Ikuto! Nya~"

Yoru then jumped out of the punch, only to start doing an Irish jig on his master's head.

"Weee! Isn't this fun? Nya~"

"Yoru, get off my head, you're covered in punch!"

Yoru just blew a raspberry at the teen before flying off and grabbing Miki by the hand.

"Let's dance (hic) Baby!"

And with that, he started spinning the poor blue chara around in circles.

"I'm getting dizzy!"

Yoru stopped and let her go before flying off to the kitchen. Ikuto followed him, tailed by Amu, Yaya, Tadase, and Kukai. The little cat chara was guzzling down a glass of milk, making a mess since he was a little uncoordinated at the moment. Ikuto grabbed the glass and sniffed at it.

"Who spiked the milk? I can smell alcohol in it."

"KARAOKE TIME! NNYYAA~" Yoru shouted as he grabbed a mic and hit the machine, picking a song while he was at it.

'_What the hell is he doing?_' Ikuto thought before the chara spoke up again.

"This one is dedicated to Amu Hinamori, since Ikuto can't speak his true feelings like a man!"

Ikuto tried to grab Yoru, but the little chara flew out of reach and started singing.

**I believe in miracles**

**Where you from**

**You sexy thing**

**I believe in miracles**

**Since you came along**

**You sexy thing**

"Yoru! Shut up and get down here!" Ikuto shouted at the chara who kept just out of reach.

**Miracles right before my eyes**

**You sexy thing got me hypnotised**

**Don't stop what ya' doing**

**What ya' doing to me**

**My angel from above lying next to me**

**How did ya' know that I'd be the one**

**Been a long time coming only just begun**

**Doing all the things that makes my heart sing**

**Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing**

Amu was blushing as Yoru sang of his owner's supposed feelings, unable to believe that the perverted jerk she had a thing for actually had feelings for her in return.

**How did ya' know I needed you so badly**

**How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly**

**Yesterday I was one of a lonely people**

**Now you're lying next to me**

**Making love to me**

"Yoru! Get back in your egg!" The cat boy yelled as he tried to capture his chara in his cat-covered egg.

"No way nya (hic)!"

**I believe in miracles**

**Where you from**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing**

**I believe in miracles**

**Since you came along**

**You sexy thing**

"Sing Yoru! Sing the truth!" Yelled Ran, waving her pompoms as she laughed at the scene as Ikuto tried to grab the microphone from the chara.

"Stop it right now Yoru!"

"Nope (hic)!"

**Only yesterday I was on my own**

**Just another day later my mind was blown**

**You sexy thing come into my life**

**Forever and a day it feels so right**

**How did ya' know I'd that I'd be the one**

**Been a long time coming only just begun**

**Doing all the things that makes my heart sing**

**Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing**

"When I get my hands on you, you're going to wish you'd stayed an egg Yoru!"

"This has been a long time coming Ikuto (hic)!"

**How did ya' know I needed you so badly**

**How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly**

**Yesterday I was one of a lonely people**

**Now you're lying next to me**

**Making love to me**

"Everybody sing!"

"No, don't sing!"

**I believe in miracles**

**Where you from**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing**

**I believe in miracles**

**Since you came along**

**You sexy thing**

"Get down here before I grab the fly swatter Yoru!"

The little cat chara just blew a raspberry at him as he pointed to his butt.

"Nya~ Kiss my furry cheeks Ikuto (hic)!

Then Yoru landed on Amu's head and continued the last few lyrics

**Kiss me baby**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing**

"Yoru!" Ikuto shouted as he made to grab the chara.

"Whoopsie (hic)!" Yoru said as he floated away.

Ikuto lost his balance in the process and landed on top of Amu.

"EEEK! Get off me!"

**Touch me baby**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing**

"Not helping me here Yoru!"

**Kiss me baby**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing **

"This is hilarious!" Cackled Kukai, along with the rest of the guardians.

**Touch me baby**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing**

"Get off you pervert!"

**Kiss me baby**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing **

"Does anyone have a camera?" Iru laughed as she looked at the pair on the floor.

**Touch me baby**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing**

"I'm already on it!" Miki said as she worked quickly with her pencil.

**Kiss me baby**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing**

"This is so cute desu!" Suu said as she looked at her owner and Ikuto.

**Touch me baby**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing**

"Hey Ikuto…"

"What is it Yoru?"

The little cat then landed on his owner's head, forcing the cat boy to brush his nose against Amu's.

**You sexy thing**

Amu felt herself blush as Ikuto got up, glaring at the laughing chara.

"YORU!"

"Ahhh! Is little Kuto mad that I did that (hic)?"

"You are so embarrassing right now! Back in the egg!"

"(Hic) At least I don't sleep with an Amu plushie! Nya~"

"He WHAT?" they all shouted together, looking at the pair of cats.

"Yoru…stop talking right now."

"Nya~ (Hic) And you know what else? It gets pretty annoying when you start talking about Amu in your sleep Kuto (hic)."

Ikuto turned to the others, only to see them grinning maliciously as the chara continued.

"(Hic) It's always something like 'oh Amu, you're so cute,' 'Amu I want to spank your naughty little ass,' 'Amu your such a sexy little kitten,' Nya~ do you know how often I wake up hearing that (hic)? Nya~"

"Yoru! Zip it!"

"And don't even get me started on the picture (hic)! Nya~" Yoru said exasperatedly, floating over to sit on the snack table, relaxing against a marshmallow.

"What picture? Tell us Yoru!" Dia demanded as she got the cat more milk.

"Ikuto has this framed picture of Amu in his room that he keeps under the bed (hic) Nya~, and when he doesn't think anyone's looking…"

"Yoru…don't you dare!"

"He kisses it! It's all like mwah mwah mwah, he slobbers over that thing (hic)! Nya~" Said the little chara as he drained the milk.

Yoru then landed on Amu's head and smirked at her as he hung by his little feet.

"(Hic) He really likes you Amu! It's embarrassing to see him make poems, paintings, and write songs about you! Nya~ But it shows he wants you (hic)! Yoru laughed, falling to the floor and rolling from side to side as he clutched his stomach.

'_He likes me? Ikuto likes me?_'

She picked up the little cat and rubbed him against her cheek, a smile coming to her face.

"Thank you Yoru."

"Nya~ (Hic) No problem Amu!"

And Yoru passed out in her hands, snoring softly. She then turned her eyes to Ikuto, who was glaring at the little chara in her hands. Amu took hold of Ikuto's hand and led him outside, keeping the sleeping Yoru in the other.

"Should we go after them?" Asked Rima as she cuddled with Nagihiko on the floor.

"Nah…leave them be." Utau said as she cuddled with Kukai on the couch.

"It's best to let them talk things out alone." Kairi stated as he hugged Yaya.

Outside, Ikuto and Amu sat on the porch.

"Was what Yoru said true?"

The boy just grabbed Yoru from her hands and stared at her.

"This is the first time he's had alcohol…I didn't think he'd act like that."

"But was what he said true Ikuto?" She demanded, grabbing his hand.

He hesitated a moment before pressing his lips against hers.

"Yes…"

"And the plushie?"

"All true unfortunately."

She giggled at him, but she smiled and pressed a teasing kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"You know Amu…if you want, we could go to my place and talk."

"With you, we probably wouldn't be doing much talking."

"You don't trust me Amu-koi?"

"Nope."

He pulled a frown, but she smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"But it doesn't mean I won't come. But none of your perverted jokes."

"Aww why not?"

"It's embarrassing."

"But you look so cute when you blush."

"Only you could turn something so innocent into something dirty Ikuto."

"You have no idea."

So they went back to his place and, well…let's just say they had fun, though Amu protested at first. But when morning came, their time together was ruined by a loud…

"NYA! I have a headache! Could somebody get me some aspirin nya!"

"I'm gonna…!"

"No no Ikuto-koi…let me handle this, besides…I think he deserves a reward for what he did."

"Whatever…don't be gone long."

"I won't."

She found the little chara at the kitchen table, rubbing his temples.

"Alcohol has its consequences doesn't it Yoru?"

"Nya-huh! Ouch."

"Don't worry, I'll get you medicine, and what do you say to a nice fish for breakfast huh?"

"Yeah! Ouch!"

So the Ikuto, Amu, and Yoru spent the morning together.

"You two know something?"

"What is it Yoru?" Amu asked.

"The next time Utau offers me milk, remind me to check it first before downing it."

Ikuto and Amu just laughed at the cat chara, which left Yoru wondering…

'_Was it something I said nya?_'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: I nearly fell over laughing when I wrote this!

Yoru: Ow! My head still hurts nya!

Dragonlover71491: Poor Yoru-chan…here's some anchovies!

Yoru: Yay! (Dives into them.)

Dragonlover71491: Read and Review please!


End file.
